Numerous design and utility patents exist with respect to the hanging of flower pots, plant baskets, and the like. For the most part, however, such devices include a ring-like structure into which the flower pot or similar article is placed this ring then supporting the pot about the entire lower lip of the rim encircling the mouth of the pot. Examples are set forth in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,440,371; 4,385,742; 4,235,407; and 4,147,320.
One problem with such devices is that the pot must be placed into, and removed from, an outer ring or rim-engaging clips in order to facilitate common maintenance procedures such as watering. A more convenient hanger would enable the pot to be suspended by only a single section along its rim, ideally being held in place using frictional interfaces which grow more secure as the weight of the vessel and its contents increase. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 288,282 shows one structure capable of suspending a typical clay flower pot by its rim, but the design is somewhat convoluted and appears to be preferably constructed only of a strong formed material such as metal. Based upon the foregoing, the need remains for a simpler, more elegant configuration for hanging vessels and other receptacles, including clay-type flower pots and the like.